Selina Kyle Catwoman
Catwoman (pol. Kobieta-Kot, jej alter ego – Selina Kyle) – fikcyjna postać (złoczyńca, bądź antybohater) znana z serii komiksów o przygodach Batmana, wydawanych przez DC Comics. Została stworzona przez Boba Kane'a i Billa Fingera, pierwszy raz pojawiła się (jako złoczyńca) w Batman vol. 1 #1 (wiosna 1940)12. Inspiracją dla Boba Kane'a były popularne amerykańskie aktorki filmowe lat 30. – Jean Harlow i Hedy Lamarr23. Z biegiem lat postać ta ewoluowała i z antagonisty (włamywaczki i złodziejki, specjalizującej się w kradzieży przeważnie drogocennej biżuterii) stała się z jednym z sojuszników Batmana. Postać cechuje unikalne połączeniem kobiecego sex appelu z przestępczą przebiegłością, co czyni ją jedna z bardziej rozpoznawalnych postaci kobiecych w komiksie, a także tworów ówczesnej popkultury2. Catwoman znana jest również w licznych serialach animowanych, serialach telewizyjnych, filmach fabularnych i grach komputerowych o przygodach człowieka-nietoperza. Aktorki Julie Newmar, Lee Meriwether i Eartha Kitt wcieliły się w nią w emitowanym w latach 60. w serialu telewizyjnym Batman i w filmie Batman zbawia świat (Batman: The Movie) z 1966 roku. Michelle Pfeiffer wcieliła się w postać Kobiety-kot w filmie Powrót Batmana (Batman Returns) z 1992 roku. Halle Berry wystąpiła w spin-offie Kobieta-Kot (Catwoman) z 2004 roku (za tę rolę otrzymała Złotą Malinę, a sam film nie był powiązany z żadnym z wcześniejszych filmów o Batmanie). W filmie Christophera Nolana Mroczny rycerz powstaje (The Dark Knight Rises) w rolę Seliny Kyle wcieliła się Anne Hathaway. W serialu telewizyjnym Gotham w rolę młodej Seliny ma wcielić się aktorka Carmen Bicondova4. W zestawieniu Największych złoczyńców wszech czasów magazynu Wizard, Catwoman zajęła 51 miejsce5. Spis treści 1 Opis postaci 2 Wersje alternatywne 3 W innych mediach 3.1 Seriale i filmy aktorskie 3.1.1 Batman (serial z lat 60.) oraz Batman zbawia świat 3.1.2 Ptaki Nocy 3.1.3 Powrót Batmana (film z 1992) 3.1.4 Kobieta-Kot (film z 2004) 3.1.5 Mroczny rycerz powstaje (film z 2012) 3.1.6 Gotham (serial z 2014) 3.2 Seriale i filmy animowane 3.2.1 Wczesne animacje 3.2.2 DC Animated Universe 3.2.3 The Batman 3.2.4 Batman: The Brave and The Bold 3.2.5 DC Universe Animated Original Movies 3.3 Gry komputerowe 4 Przypisy Opis postaci| edytuj kod Kobieta Kot zadebiutowała w Batman vol #1 (w którym również zadebiutował Joker), jako podstępna złodziejka biżuterii i femme fatale pod pseudonimem Cat (pol. Kot)2. W Batman vol #2 pojawiła się już jako Cat-woman (w purpurowym kostiumie, wyposażona w bicz). Przez wiele lat jej postać rozwijała się, jednak z przerwą od września 1954 (Detective Comics vol 1 #211) do listopada 1966 (Superman's Girl Friend, Lois Lane vol 1 #70), co było wymuszone przez działalność powstałego w 1954 roku amerykańskiego urzędu ds. cenzury komiksu (Comics Code Authority)2. Oryginalna Catwoman (z tzw. Ziemi-Dwa, czyli z uniwersum zapoczątkowanego w wydawnictwach z lat II wojny światej) ginie w komiksie DC Super-Stars vol 1 #17 (grudzień 1977 roku6), w którym również pojawia się jej córka z Bruce'em Wayne'em/Batmanem – Helena Wayne, wczesną Huntress (późniejsza Huntress – Helena Bertinelli nie była córką Batmana i Catwoman). W komiksie stworzonym przez Franka Millera i Davida Muzzucchellego, pod tytułem Batman: Rok pierwszy (pierwotnie opublikowany w magazynie Batman #404-407 w 1987 roku) pokazano nową genezę Catwoman7. Selina była tam prostytutką, która po pierwszych doniesieniach o działalności zamaskowanego mściciela – Batmana, postanawia wspólnie ze swoja przyjaciółką Holly Robinson (która sama później stanie się Catwoman) zerwać z prostytucją i wykreować swój wizerunek zamaskowanej przestępczyni. W późniejszych komiksach przedstawiono ją raczej jako antybohaterkę, aniżeli złoczyńcę. Wyjaśniono tajemnice z jej dzieciństwa – Selina okazała się być córką bossa mafii z Gotham – Carmine'a Falcone (Batman: The Long Halloween, Batman: Dark Victory i Catwoman: When in Rome, autorstwa Jepha Loeba i Tim Sale). Przedstawiano również jej burzliwe relacje z Batmanem (od zaciekłego wroga, po kochankę), m.in. w trakcie konfrontacji Batmana z Hushem (Batman: Hush, autorstwa Jepha Loeba i Jima Lee). Catwoman jest świetną akrobatką, potrafi także walczyć wręcz. W skład jej kostiumu wchodzą miedzy innymi wysuwane pazury w rękawicach oraz gogle noktowizyjne i termowizyjne. Jest również mistrzynią w posługiwaniu się wszystkimi rodzajami biczy. Wersje alternatywne| edytuj kod Catwoman pojawiła się niektórych komiksach z serii Elseworlds, która przedstawiają znanych bohaterów uniwersum DC w zupełnie innych realiach i czasach, m.in: W Batman: Powrót Mrocznego Rycerza (Batman: The Dark Knight Returns) autorstwa Franka Millera, którego akcja rozgrywa się w niedalekiej przyszłości. Selina pojawia się tam jako kobieta w wieku średnim, prowadzącą agencję towarzyską. Wpierw zostawia ona wiadomość na sekretarce dla Bruce'a. Później zostaje ona zaatakowana przez Jokera, który zmuszą ją do wysłania prostytutki, której szminka zatruta jest narkotykiem do jednego z kongresmenów i gubernatora. Z powodu jej działań kongresmen popełnia samobójstwo, a gubernatora ratuje Batman. Joker zostawia związaną i pobitą Selinę w stroju Wonder Woman, która później odnajduje Batman. Na pogrzebie Bruce'a, wrzeszczy na Clarka Kenta (Supermana) oznajmiając mu, że wie kto tak naprawdę jest odpowiedzialny za śmierć Batmana. W kontynuacji Batman: Powrót Mrocznego Rycerza pod tytułem Mroczny Rycerz kontratakuje (The Dark Knight Strikes Again), Selina Kyle nie pojawia się, natomiast pojawia się była pomocnica Batmana z Powrotu Mrocznego Rycerza – Carrie Kelley w stroju kota, pod pseudonimem Catgirl. W Przyjdź Królestwo (Kingdom Come) autorstwa Marka Waida i Alexa Rossa, podstarzała Selia jest członkiem kierowanej przez Lexa Luthora koalicji złoczyńców pod nazwą "Frontu Wyzwolenia Ludzkości", mającej na celu walkę z odrodzoną Ligą Sprawiedliwości i Supermanem. Razem z innym złoczyńcami została pokonana przez Bruce'a Wayne'a. W innych mediach| edytuj kod Seriale i filmy aktorskie| edytuj kod Batman (serial z lat 60.) oraz Batman zbawia świat| edytuj kod Julie Newmar jako Catwoman w serialu telewizyjnym z lat 60. W serialu telewizyjnym Batman z lat sześćdziesiątych w rolę Catwoman wcieliła się Julie Newmar, w ostatnim sezonie serialu Julie Newmar została zastąpiona przez Eartha Kitt, natomiast w pełnometrażowym filmie, bazującym na serialu, zatytułowanym Batman zbawia świat (Batman: The Movie), zagrała ją Lee Meriwether. W filmie była członkiem szajki złoczyńców złożonej z Jokera (Cesar Romero), Pingwina (Burgess Meredith) i Riddlera (Frank Gorshin), która próbowała przejąć kontrolę nad światem. W filmie telewizyjnym, w reżyserii Paula A. Kaufmana Powrót do jaskini Batmana - przypadki Adama i Burta (Return to the Batcave: The Misadventures of Adam and Burt), w którym odtwórcy roli Batmana i Robina: Adam West i Burt Ward powracają, aby rozwiązać zagadkę kradzieży oryginalnego Batmobila z serialu z lat sześćdziesiątych. W filmie wystąpiły dawne odtwórczynie roli Catwoman: Julie Newmar i Lee Meriwether, zaś w młodą Kobietę-Kot wcieliła się Julia Rose. Ptaki Nocy| edytuj kod W serialu telewizyjnym z Ptaki Nocy (Birds of Prey) emitowanym w latach 2002-2003 postać Kobiety-Kot jest jedynie wymieniona, jako matka Heleny Kyle, lepiej znanej jako Huntress (Ashley Scott). Powrót Batmana (film z 1992)| edytuj kod W filmie Tima Burtona Powrót Batmana (Batman Returns) w rolę Catwoman wcieliła się Michelle Pfeiffer. Początkowo tą rolę miała zagrać Annette Bening, jednak po zajściu w ciążę została zastąpiona przez Michelle Pfeifer8. Przedstawiona tam Kobieta-Kot nosi czarny kostium, który sam uszyła, a jej główna bronią jest bicz. Ze względu na występującą w dziele Burtona przemoc, a także erotyzm towarzyszący postaci Seliny/Catwoman, film wzbudził liczne kontrowersje (m.in. w USA McDonald's musiał wycofać filmową serię figurek z zestawów Happy Meal8), czego konsekwencją było również sposób przedstawiania kolejnych postaci komiksowych w następnych odsłonach przygód Batmana (kręconych już przez Joela Schumachera). W filmie Selina Kyle początkowo jest cichą i nieśmiałą sekretarką gothamskiego potentata, Maxa Shrecka (Christopher Walken). Kiedy Selina odkrywa plany Maxa, została wypchnięta z okna przez swojego szefa. Jej lezące na śniegu ciało przyciąga koty, które zaczynają gryźć jej palce. Selinie udaje się przeżyć upadek, jednak to zmienia jej osobowość, przez co staje się wyjątkowo agresywna i niezależna. Selina zyskuje przekonanie, że jak kot ma dziewięć żyć. Szyje własnoręcznie kostium i z czasem łączy siły z szalejącym w Gotham złoczyńcą – Pingwinem (Danny DeVito), stając się śmiertelnym wrogiem Batmana (Michael Keaton), a zarazem nawiązuje romans, z jego aler ego – Bruce'em Wayne'em. W końcu oboje poznają na wzajem swoją ukryta tożsamość. W ostatecznej walce Selina mści się na Maxie, zabijać go przez porażenie prądem, przy czym sama ginie. W ostatniej scenie filmu widać jej sylwetkę, patrzącą na Bat-sygnał na niebie, co jest potwierdzeniem, że w rzeczywiści udało się jej przeżyć. Postać Seliny/Catwoman została również wspomniana przez Dr. Chase Meridian (Nicole Kidman), w filmie Batman Forever z 1995 w reżyserii Joela Schumachera. Kobieta-Kot (film z 2004)| edytuj kod W filmie Pitofa (Jean-Christophe Comar) Kobieta-Kot (Catwoman) w tytułową rolę wcieliła się Halle Berry. Film ukazywał zupełnie nową historię przemiany glównej postaci (tutaj nazywającej się Patience Philips) ze zwykłej dziewczyny w superbohaterkę – Catwoman. Jego fabuła nie nawiązuje do żadnego z wcześniejszych filmów o przygodach Batmana (w filmie nie pojawia się w ogóle motyw Batmana, ani Gotham City). Film spotkał się z negatywną reakcją krytyków, jak i wielu fanów. W 2005 roku otrzymał Złotą Malinę aż w 4 kategoriach: za najgorszy scenariusz, reżyserię, najgorszą rolę żeńską (Halle Berry), a także za najgorszy film roku 20049. Główną bohaterką jest Patience Philips, nieśmiała projektantka w firmie kosmetycznej, kierowaną przez małżeństwo Laurel (Sharon Stone) i George'a Hedare'a (Lambert Wilson). Ich firma zamierza wprowadzić na rynek nowy krem przeciwko starzeniu, który w rzeczywistości wywołuje groźny efekt uboczny. Przez przypadek Patience, odkrywa prawdę, podsłuchując rozmowę George'a Hedare'a z jednym ze swoich naukowców. Kiedy Hedare zdaje sobie sprawę, że Patience może być zagrożeniem dla jego planów, postanawia pozbyć się niewygodnego świadka. Ścigana przez ludzi Hedare'a, Patience ucieka do kanalizacji, lecz on nakazuje zamknąć grodzie i zalać ściekami kanały, w których przebywała kobieta. Patience tonie i umiera. Do życia przywraca ją stado kotów, w tym egipski mau, przysłanego przez egipską boginię Bastet. Dziewczyna otrzymuje moce, i staje się tytułową Kobieta-Kot. Patience przypomina sobie wszystko dzięki pani Ophelii Powers (Frances Conroy). W międzyczasie dziewczyna zakochuje się w poznanym wcześniej detektywie Tomie Lou (Benjamin Bratt). Laurel Hedare, aby zostać prezesem firmy, zabija swojego mężą i naukowca, a tym samym poznaje prawdę o specyfiku. Będąc na randce z Patience, Tom odkrywa jej ukrytą tożsamość i aresztuje ja. Kobiecie-Kot udaje się jednak uciec. Chcąc się zemścić na Laurel, omyłkowo ją zabija. Patience postanawia nie wracać do swojego poprzedniego życia i podejmuje decyzję o pozostaniu zamaskowaną mścicielką. Mroczny rycerz powstaje (film z 2012)| edytuj kod Kostium Seliny z filmu Mroczny rycerz powstaje (The Dark Knight Rises). W filmie Christophera Nolana Mroczny rycerz powstaje (The Dark Knight Rises) w rolę Seliny Kyle wcieliła się Anne Hathaway. W wywiadzie dla Los Angeles Times Hathaway twierdzi, że tworzyła swoją rolę, inspirując się Hedy Lamarr – gwiazdą kina lat 30. i 40. XX wieku, która była zarazem jedną z inspiracji dla Boba Kane'a w tworzeniu Catwoman10. Złodziejka chodzi w butach na obcasach zaopatrzonych w ząbkowane ostrza. Jej kostium opatrzony jest również goglami noktowizyjnymi, które po podniesieniu przypominają kocie uszy10. W filmie w ogóle nie pada nazwa Catwoman. Osiem lat po wydarzeniach z filmu Mroczny rycerz (The Dark Knight) i zniknięciu Batmana, Selina Kyle podająca się za pokojówkę na przyjęciu w rezydenci Bruce'a Wayne'a (Christian Bale) dokonuje zuchwałej kradzieży naszyjnika, należącego niegdyś do matki Wayne'a. Wkrótce Bruce odkrywa, że kobieta która go okradła to światowej sławy włamywaczka, obierająca sobie za cel najbogatszych mieszkańców Gotham. Została ona wynajęta przez rywala Wayne'a – Johna Daggetta (Ben Mendelsohn), w celu zdobycie jego odcisków palców, mających mu posłużyć w przejęciu Wayne Enterprises. W zamian Selina chce od Daggetta "czyste konto" – oprogramowania umożliwiającego rzekomo wyczyszczenie danych osobowych z kartoteki kryminalnej. Podczas próby kradzieży "czystego konta" z apartamentu Daggetta, dowiaduje się, że została przez niego oszukana, a takowe oprogramowanie nie istnieje. Zostaje wówczas zaatakowana, a z opresji ratuje ja Batman, w którym nie rozpoznaje człowieka, którego wcześniej okradła. Dopiero prowadząc Batmana w pułapkę zastawioną przez Bane'a (Tom Hardy), odkrywa jego prawdziwą tożsamość. Bojąc się Bane'a próbuje uciec z miasta, jednak zostaje zatrzymana przez detektywa Johna Blake'a (Joseph Gordon-Levitt) i osadzona w więzieniu Blackgate. W tym samym czasie Bane i Liga Cieni przy użyciu siły przejmują kontrolę nad Gotham City i wypuszczają na wolność wszystkich więźniów – w tym Selinę, która z początku podobnie jak jej przyjaciółka Holly Robinson (Juno Temple) akceptuje zaistniały w mieście chaos, jednak później tego żałuje. Kiedy Bruce Wayne wróciwszy do Gotham z niewolili, prosi ją o pomoc w wyzwoleniu miasta spod władzy Ligi Cienia, w zamian za "czyste konto", ta zgadza się zostać jego sojuszniczką. Pomaga mu w pokonaniu Bane'a i zatrzymaniu konwoju wiozącego przeprogramowany na bombę atomową reaktor fuzyjny. Pod koniec filmu widać Selinę żyjącą w związku z Bruce'em. Gotham (serial z 2014)| edytuj kod W serialu telewizyjnym Gotham, emitowanym od 2014 roju na stacji FOX, w role młodej Seliny Kyle ma wcielić się debiutujaca na ekranie Carmen Bicondova4. Fabuła serialu ma opowiadać o czasach przed pojawieniem się Batmana. Jego bohaterem będzie detektyw James Gordon (w tej roli Ben McKenzie), który samodzielnie próbuje poradzić sobie z rodzącą się plagą złoczyńców, którzy zamienią Gotham City w miasto bezprawia1112. Seriale i filmy animowane| edytuj kod Wczesne animacje| edytuj kod W serialu animowanym The Adventures of Batman z lat 1968-1969 głosu użyczyła jej Jane Webb. DC Animated Universe| edytuj kod W serialach i filmach animowanych tworzących DC Animated Universe (DCAU): w serialach animowanych Batman (Batman: The Animated Series, The Adventures of Batman & Robin, The New Batman Adventures) oraz internetowym serialu internetowym Gotham Girls głosu Catwoman użyczyła aktorka Adrienne Barbeau. Postać Catwoman była również wspomniana w serialach animowanych Batman przyszłości (Batman Beyond) w odcinku Trefna karta (Dead Man’s Hand), w Liga Sprawiedliwych Bez Granic (Justice League Unlimited) w odcinku Epilog (Epilogue) i filmie animowanym Batman: Tajemnica Batwoman (Batman: Mystery of the Batwoman). The Batman| edytuj kod W serialach animowanym Batman (The Batman) emitowanym w latach 2004-2008 głosu Catwoman użyczyła Gina Gershon. W polskiej wersji językowej głosu Catwoman użyczyła Elżbieta Jędrzejewska. Batman: The Brave and The Bold| edytuj kod W serialach animowanym Batman: Odważni i bezwzględni (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) głosu Catwoman użyczyła Nika Futterman. DC Universe Animated Original Movies| edytuj kod W filmie animowanym Liga Sprawiedliwych: Kryzys na dwóch Ziemiach, będącym adaptacją komiksu JLA: Ziemia 2 (JLA: Earth 2) pojawia się jako She-Bat – złe wcielenie Man-Bat i Catwoman. W filmie animowanym Batman: Rok pierwszy (Batman: Year One), na podstawie komiksu Franka Millera pod tym samym tytułem głosu Catwoman użyczyła Eliza Dushku. Gry komputerowe| edytuj kod W Catwoman z 2004 roku na platformy: PlayStation 2, Game Boy Advance, GameCube, Xbox i Microsoft Windows. W LEGO Batman: The Video Game z 2008 roku na platformy: Nintendo DS, PlayStation 2, PlayStation 3, PlayStation Portable, Wii, Xbox 360, Mac OS X, Microsoft Windows i telefony komórkowe. W Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe z 2008 roku na platformy: PlayStation 3 i Xbox 360. W Batman: Arkham Asylum (pojawił się wyłącznie gościnnie) z 2009 roku i w sequelu Batman: Arkham City z 2011 roku na platformy: PlayStation 3, Xbox 360 i Microsoft Windows. W Batman: The Brave and the Bold – The Videogame z 2010 roku na platformy: Wii, Nintendo DS. W DC Universe Online z 2011 roku na platformy: PlayStation 3 i Microsoft Windows. W Injustice: Gods Among Us z 2013 roku na platformy: PlayStation 3, Xbox 360 i Wii U. Przypisy Skocz do góry ↑ Dougall Alastair: The DC Comics Encyclopedia The Definitive Guide to the Characters of the DC Universe. Nowy Jork: DK Publishing, 2004, s. 66. ISBN 0-7566-4119-5. (ang.) ↑ Skocz do: 2,0 2,1 2,2 2,3 2,4 Charles Coletta: Encyclopedia of Comic Books and Graphic Novels. M. Keith Booker (red.). Wyd. 2. Santa Barbara: Greenwood, maj 2010, s. 89-92. ISBN 978-0-313-35746-6. (ang.) Skocz do góry ↑ Anne Hathaway Sheds New Light on Dark Knight's Catwoman (ang.). The Improper, 29 grudnia 2011. 7 stycznia 2012. ↑ Skocz do: 4,0 4,1 Michał Walkiewicz: Młody Batman i Kobieta-Kot są już w "Gotham" (pol.). Filmweb, 5 marca 2014. 31 marca 2014. Skocz do góry ↑ McCallum, Pat (July 2006). "100 Greatest Villains Ever". Wizard (177) Skocz do góry ↑ Paul Levitz, Joe Staton (rysunki). Huntress: From Each Ending... A Beginning!. „DC Super-Stars”. 1 (17), grudzień 1977. DC Comics. Skocz do góry ↑ Frank Miller: Batman: Rok pierwszy. David Mazzucchelli (rysunki). Warszawa: Egmont Polska, 2003. ISBN 83-237-9733-1. ↑ Skocz do: 8,0 8,1 Powrót Batmana (Ciekawostki) (pol.). Filmweb. 7 stycznia 2012. Skocz do góry ↑ Kobieta-Kot (Nagrody) (pol.). Filmweb. 7 stycznia 2012. ↑ Skocz do: 10,0 10,1 Łukasz Muszyński: Anne Hathaway opowiada o "Mroczny Rycerz powstaje" (pol.). Filmweb, 29 grudnia 2011. 7 stycznia 2012. Skocz do góry ↑ Marcin Pietrzyk: Prequel "Batmana" trafi do telewizji za sprawą twórcy "Mentalisty" (pol.). Filmweb, 25 września 2013. 31 marca 2014. Skocz do góry ↑ Marcin Pietrzyk: Gliniarz z Southland detektywem Gordonem w "Gotham" (pol.). Filmweb, 9 lutego 2014. 31 marca 2014. ukryj p • d • e Batman Filmy Batman zbawia świat (1966) • Batman (1989) • Powrót Batmana (1992) • Batman Forever (1995) • Batman i Robin (1997) • Batman: Początek (2005) • Mroczny rycerz (2008) • Mroczny rycerz powstaje (2012) • Batman vs. Superman (2015) Animacje Batman (1992) • The New Batman Adventures (1997) • Batman przyszłości (1999) • The Batman (2004) • Batman: Rycerz Gotham (2008) • Batman: Odważni i bezwzględni (2008) Seriale telewizyjne Batman (1966–1968) • Legends of the Superheroes (1979) • Ptaki nocy (2002-2003) • Gotham (2014) Gry Lego Batman • Arkham Asylum • Arkham City • Arkham Origins • Lego Batman 2 Odtwórcy roli Batmana Adam West (1966) • Michael Keaton (1989, 1992) • Val Kilmer (1995) • George Clooney (1997) • Christian Bale (2005, 2008, 2012) • Ben Affleck (2016) Bohaterowie Batman • Robin • Nightwing • Batgirl • Huntress • Black Canary • Oracle (komiksy) • Toyman Złoczyńcy Doktor śmierć • Joker • Dwie Twarze • Pingwin • Ra's al Ghul • Człowiek-zagadka • Catwoman • Strach na wróble • Bane • Clayface • Trujący bluszcz • Mr. Freeze • Harley Quinn • Killer Croc • Hush • Mad Hatter Ludzie Bruce Wayne • Dick Grayson • Jason Todd • Tim Drake • James Gordon • Alfred Pennyworth • Stephanie Brown • Barbara Gordon Pojazdy Batmobil • Batmotor • Batsamolot Miejsca Gotham City • Arkham Asylum